Hey Lucy
by Selva 125
Summary: Lucy X Gray. "Nunca pense que podrias ser mia, y menos que un dia te dejaria marchar."


**¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Aquí os traigo de nuevo otra historia, esta vez de Fairy Tale! Personalmente, a mi me gusta más la pareja Lucy X Natsu, pero me pareció que para esta historia, era mejor la pareja de Lucy X Gray. La historia está acompañada por extractos de la canción "Hey Lucy" de Skillet (quisiera añadir que la canción no es mía, ni los personajes de Fairy Tale). Esta vez he decidido cambiar y hacer una de romance pero dramática… ¡A ver cómo me sale! Bueno, os dejo con la historia. ¡Que os aproveche!**

Había pasado mucho tiempo que no venia a verla. Un año, exactamente. Un año desde que ella se fue. Desde que el la dejo marchar.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

_I just came to talk for a while_

_I got some things I need to say_

"Nunca pensé que serias mía; y menos que un día te dejaría marchar."

_(Flash back)_

_Era el primero de diciembre, la primera vez que nevaba. Gray, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo a su lado, se había dado cuenta de lo más obvio: él amaba a Lucy. Y no quería seguir siendo solo su amigo. Quería que ella solo fuera de él, solamente de él. _

_-¡Lucy! Gritaba Gray mientras corría hacia ella._

_Ella solo se dio la vuelta. ¡Se veía tan bonita con su gorro de lana y su abrigo de invierno negro…! Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Entonces, el la tomo por la cintura, sin decir ni una palabra, y la beso apasionadamente._

_-Lucy…, dijo después de separarse de sus labios,…te amo._

_-Yo también, Gray…, dijo una Lucy sonrojada._

_Solamente estaba la nieve para presenciar el comienzo de su amor._

_(Fin del flashback)_

"Fue tan hermoso, Lucy. Nunca pensé que pudieses amarme. Tú, una chica tan alegre y hermosa, te enamoraste de mí, un chico tan frio como la nieve de aquel día. ¡Había esperado tanto por esas palabras…! Pasamos tres meses maravillosos juntos. Tres meses en los cuales nos amamos incondicionalmente. ¡Daria cualquier cosa por tenerte entra mis brazos una vez más! ¡Como pude arruinarlo todo!"

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking_

_back at me_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices i made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_(Flashback)_

_-Gray, ¿Por qué no vamos a la fiesta que va a dar Loke esta noche? preguntaba Lucy._

_-No me apetece ir a una fiesta que de ese mujeriego, dijo secamente el chico._

_-¡Gray! Loke es uno de nuestros amigos. Le gustaran mucho las mujeres, pero no deja de ser una buena persona._

_-Claro, solamente "buena persona", nada más que amigos…_

_-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué me gusta Loke? ¿No estarás celoso?_

_-¡No digas tonterías! Lo que pasa es que no me gusta que ese descerebrado de Loke no pare de coquetear contigo…Lucy, tu solo eres mía…, se explicaba el joven._

_-¡Pero también tengo el derecho de tener amigos hombre!, se indignó su novia._

_-¡Bueno, haz lo que quieras! ¡Vete a esa fiesta, si quieres ir! Yo me voy a ver que Natsu no haya hecho ninguna otra tontería…, y dicho esto, Gray se iba alejando de, Lucy sola…y triste._

_(Fin del flashback)_

Gray apretó los puños con la sola mención de ese recuerdo. Era muy celoso en aquella época. ¡Pero no era el único! Más de una vez, Gray dio celos a Lucy con Juvia, la cual seguía enamorada de él. La única diferencia, es que ella no lo hacía a propósito…y el sí.

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_

_But all I got are these roses to give_

_And they can't help me make amends_

_(Flashback)_

_Era el día del cumpleaños de Lucy. Ella estaba enojada: Gray no hacía más que coquetear con Juvia. ¡Y no le hacia el menor caso! __U__n momento dado, vio algo: ¡Gray besaba la mano de Juvia! ¡Esta era la gota que colmaba el vaso! La chica se fue hacia donde su novio, lo cogió del brazo y lo llevo a un rincón de la sala._

_-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa Lucy? Pregunto el chico._

_-Más bien que es lo que te pasa a ti, Gray. ¿Por qué no paras de coquetear con Juvia? ¡Soy yo tu novia!_

_-Mira tú… ahora eres TU la que esta celosa. Eso te aprenderá a…_

_-¿Hi-hiciste todo esto pa-para hacerme daño, Gray?, preguntaba la rubia entre sollozos. ¿El día de mi-mi cumpleaños? ¿Todo esto… solo para vengarte?_

_-Lucy…, empezó a balbucear Gray,…yo no…_

_Ya era tarde. Ella ya se había ido._

_(Fin del flashback)_

"¡Si tan solo supieras las veces que te llame, el número de cartas que te escribí, las veces que te busque solamente para pedirte perdón! ¿Cómo te pude dejar marchar?"

_(Flashback)_

_Habían pasado tres semanas después del cumpleaños de ella. Gray la estaba buscando como loco por todos los lugares en los que ella solía estar. Al final, la encontró sentada en un banco del parque en el cual ellos solían estar…cuando todo iba bien._

_-Lucy…, dijo el novio mientras se acercaba por detrás de ella,…no me huyas más, por favor._

_-¡SUELTAME, CERDO ASQUEROSO!, gritaba la joven a la vez que lloraba, ¡NO TE QUIERO VER MAS EN MI VIDA!_

_La rubia se puso a correr. Hacia donde había un cruce. Donde un camión iba sin ver a la muchacha. _

_-¡LUCY! ¡NOOOOOOOO!_

_Pero ya era tarde. El camión no había frenado a tiempo._

_Vinieron los de la policía, la ambulancia se llevó a la joven muchacha…pero para Gray todo eso era como una pesadilla. Cuando llegaron al hospital, no entendía por qué tardaban tanto los doctores en salir de allí._

"_Ella va a estar bien. ¡Tiene que estar bien!"_

_Dos horas más tarde, por fin salieron, pero con malas noticias. No pudieron hacer nada para salvarla._

_Here we are_

_Now you're in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad_

_Here we are_

_For a brand new start_

_Living the life that we could've had_

_Un ángel murió aquel día. Un ángel, y el corazón de Gray._

_(Fin del flashback)_

A partir de ese día comenzó el infierno de Gray: pasaban los días, las semanas, los meses, y siempre era lo mismo. Varias personas, familiares y amigos de la dulce chica, le culpaban de su muerte; varios amigos se alejaron de él, solo Erza, Natsu, Juvia e incluso Loke siguieron a su lado, intentándole hacer reír con sus payasadas. Reír. ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no se había reído? ¿Hacia cuanto que él no sonreía? ¿Cuántas noches se quedó en vela, pensando en aquel día? ¿Cuántas veces se quiso dejar morir para estar a su lado? ¿Por qué no podía despertar de esa pesadilla, y encontrar a su novia, acurrucada al lado suyo? ¿De qué le servía la vida, si no era para estar con ella? ¿Por qué tuvo que ir ese día? ¡POR QUE LA TUVO QUE MATAR!

Ahí no pudo aguantar más. Las lágrimas corrían solas por sus mejillas. Él no las podía retener. Hoy no. De repente, el viento soplo fuertemente. El muchacho sintió que los brazos de una mujer lo envolvían con un amor y un calor inigualables.

"_Gray…" _escucho el chico.

"¡Lucy! ¡Eres…eres tú! ¿Cómo…?"

"_Gray, no tengo mucho tiempo,_ le decía la voz. _Solo quería decirte que no fue culpa tuya mi muerte. No te atormentes más. Vive la vida. Aunque sea por mí, Gray."_

"Lucy…"

"Me tengo que ir…Solo una cosa más, Gray: yo te amé, te amo y te amare siempre, Gray. Nunca lo olvides."

"¡No te vayas! Yo… siempre te amare Lucy…"

"Nos veremos en el otro lado, pero más adelante…"

Y con esto, la presencia de ella despareció. Lo que provoco que un montón de recuerdos se le vinieran a la cabeza: él y ella comiendo un helado, Lucy riéndose de Natsu, ellos dos bailando una canción, Lucy diciéndole "te quiero"…

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Just another moment in your eyes_

_I'll see you in another life_

_In heaven where we never say goodbye_

Y empezó a llorar: no sabía si de tristeza o de alegría, pero se sentía bien esta vez al llorar. Y lloro, recordándola hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas en el cuerpo.

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

"¡Parezco un crio llorando así!" se reía entre sollozos el chico de las nieves. Miro su reloj. ¡Se le había hecho tarde! ¡Erza lo iba a matar! Pero por una vez, no le importaba. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan ligero, tan vivo como en ese momento. Había recuperado las ganas de vivir.

"Me tengo que ir Lucy. Volveré a visitarte." Y diciendo esto dejo una foto, y se fue. La foto que dejo era aquella que se habían tomado los dos juntos, en aquel parque tomándose de la mano. Detrás tenía escrito algo: _Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

"Creo que por fin va a salir el sol."

Fin

***Con un pañuelito en las manos* ¡Qué bonito y que triste! ¿No os parece? La historia se me ocurrió después de haber escuchado esta canción: ¡es tan hermosa! Bueno, *tirando el pañuelito* volviendo a lo nuestro: ¿os ha gustado? ¿No os ha parecido un poco ñoña (sentimental)? ¡Espero que no! Para la próxima, quizás haga una serie…ya veremos. A los que os haya gustado, o no os haya gustado, por favor, dejad vuestras reviews. Un abrazo psicológico de los de Hola soy German, y nos vemos la próxima vez. ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
